


Castiel Can't Sleep

by aquamarinedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Sings, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Hey Jude, Human Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarinedean/pseuds/aquamarinedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Castiel can't drift off to sleep, and finds himself stumbling to Dean's room in search of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I originally posted on my tumblr - you should check it out! Hope you enjoy :)

Dean started awake, bolting upright as his ears alerted him to the sound of his bedroom door opening. One hand slid under his pillow, feeling around for the gun he usually kept there. Even though they lived in the bunker now, Dean still liked to be cautious. A tiny sliver of light entered the room, enough to illuminate the figure in the doorway.

“Dean,” the figure hissed, trying desperately to whisper. Dean relaxed slightly, releasing his hold of the gun. He knew that voice. Cas.

“Cas,” he croaked, his voice faltering from its lack of use. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

Castiel padded further into the room, shutting the door behind him. Dean’s eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, watching the newly-human Castiel shuffle forward until he reached the edge of Dean’s bed, stopping and wringing his hands nervously. 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, starting to worry about the wellbeing of his friend.

“I- I’m having trouble sleeping, Dean. It’s a rather strange sensation,” Castiel replied, voice small and shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

Dean noted how Castiel was beginning to pick up new, human gestures. He wondered how well Castiel was adjusting. It had been two weeks now since he had fallen, coming to live in the bunker with the Winchester brothers as they lay low for a while, deciding to nurse their wounds.

Dean shifted over to the far side of the bed, patting the spot where he had previously been lying, “c’mere, Cas.”

Castiel lay down, body stiff and awkward, unsure of how to lie comfortably. 

“C’mon, dude, you gotta relax,” Dean prompted, moving Castiel’s limbs into a more comfortable position, “no wonder you weren’t sleeping, lyin’ like that.”

After five minutes of lying side-by-side in silence, Castiel spoke again.

“Dean… what am I meant to do? How do I sleep?” he asked, voice weary.

“Like I said, dude, relax,” Dean whispered into the darkness, “sleep’ll come soon if you relax.”

“But I can’t stop thinking, Dean, I need to stop thinking to sleep,” Castiel sounded lost, like a small child. Dean took pity on him. Hell, he didn’t know how he’d cope, going from an all-powerful, ethereal being, to a small, needy human. He was surprised Castiel remembered that he needed to eat and sleep now.

Dean sighed. He had an idea, but he wasn’t sure if it would work. Slowly, he pressed his body up against Castiel’s, placing his warm hands over Castiel’s cold ones. Then, he started to sing, his husky voice whispering in Castiel’s ear. 

Castiel frowned at first, unsure of what Dean was trying to achieve. But, soon enough, he felt his body relaxing, spiraling down as the shadows of sleep overcame him.

Dean smiled, noting that Castiel had fallen asleep in no time at all, his face snuggled into where Dean’s neck met his shoulder. Even so, he continued singing until the shadows of sleep came to snatch him too.

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad,  
Take a sad song and make it better,  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better,

Hey Jude, don’t be afraid,  
You were made to go out and get her,  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you can begin to make it better…”


End file.
